thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man in the Hills
' 'The Man in the Hills 'is the sixteenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Thomas arrives at the Wharf with a birthday tent for Mr. Percival's birthday party. Sir Handel tells Thomas about the "Man in the Hills", a tall white man who has never been seen before. Thomas decides to find the "Man in the Hills", but ignores Freddie and Rheneas' advice to help. Thomas takes the dairy manager and the miller to the wharf, but discovers that neither are the "Man in the Hills". Worse still, the dairy manager and the miller still have to make the food for the party. Quickly, Thomas tells Skarloey and Rheneas to take the birthday tent whilst he takes the miller and the dairy manager back to their workplaces. On his way back with the food, Thomas takes a short-cut and, at Green Hills Junction, discovers a chalk figure in the hillside - the Man in the Hills. Thomas tells Freddie to gather Mr. Percival and the engines together and bring them to see the Man in the Hills. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Duncan * Freddie * Rusty * The Dairy Manager * Dusty Miller (''not named) * Mr. Percival (does not speak) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Mrs. Percival (cameo) * The Percival Children (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * One of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * The Wharf * Sodor Flour Mill * Hillside Mill * Sodor Dairy * The Man in the Hills * Green Hills Junction * Stepney's Branch Line Trivia * The "Man in the Hills" is based upon the Long Man of Wilmington, which is on a steep hillside north west of Eastbourne, East Sussex in Southern England. * Going by production order, this is the eleventh episode of the twelfth season. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** Freddie's last appearance to date ** Sir Handel and Peter Sam's last appearance until the sixteenth season episode, Don't Bother Victor!. ** Rusty's last speaking role until Blue Mountain Mystery. Goofs * The E2's Steam Platform is seen when he arrives at the Dairy. * Thomas lacks his crew when the dairy man and the Dusty Miller climb into his cab and in the shot of the cake inside his cab. * The main character ain't present when Dairy Guy says "I'M NOT MAN IN HILLS, DAIRY MAAAAAAN." Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) In Other Languages Gallery TheManintheHillstitlecard.png|Title card TheManintheHillsUStitlecard.png|US Title card TheManintheHills1.png TheManintheHills2.png TheManintheHills3.png TheManintheHills4.png TheManintheHills5.png TheManintheHills6.png|We have special presents, too! I'm taking decorations. TheManintheHills7.png|And I'm taking flowers. TheManintheHills8.png|We're taking banners. TheManintheHills9.png|And balloons. TheManintheHills10.png TheManintheHills11.png TheManintheHills12.png TheManintheHills13.png TheManintheHills14.png TheManintheHills15.png TheManintheHills16.png TheManintheHills17.png TheManintheHills18.png TheManintheHills19.png TheManintheHills20.png TheManintheHills21.png TheManintheHills22.png TheManintheHills23.png TheManintheHills24.png TheManintheHills25.png TheManintheHills26.png TheManintheHills27.png TheManintheHills28.png TheManintheHills29.png TheManintheHills30.png TheManintheHills31.png TheManintheHills32.png TheManintheHills33.png TheManInTheHills34 (1).png TheManintheHills35.png TheManintheHills36.png TheManintheHills37.png TheManintheHills39.png TheManintheHills40.png TheManintheHills41.png TheManintheHills42.png TheManintheHills43.png TheManintheHills44.png TheManintheHills45.png TheManintheHills46.png TheManintheHills47.png TheManintheHills48.png TheManintheHills49.png TheManintheHills50.png TheManintheHills51.png TheManintheHills52.png TheManintheHills53.png TheManintheHills54.png TheManintheHills55.png TheManintheHills56.png TheManintheHills57.png TheManintheHills58.png TheManintheHills59.png TheManintheHills60.png TheManintheHills61.png TheManintheHills62.png TheManintheHills63.png TheManintheHills64.png TheManintheHills65.png TheManintheHills66.png TheManintheHills67.png TheManintheHills68.png TheManintheHills69.png TheManintheHills70.png TheManintheHills72.jpg TheManintheHills73.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Vhs